fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Original Xia
For Fairview Comics, the free encyclopedia Original Xia When the Xiamen and Xiamen Enforcers are running out of business, the Original Xia is formed by the mysterious unknown. Membership List Sauga. Chantel. Miyamoto. Sauna Stonley. War Princess. Eritrea. Omania. Omak. Omar. Omaniah. Omaniak. The Apparent Deaths The nuclear explosion in the area much very likely the Hiroshima has destroyed the lives of the Original Xia. A Strange Flashback When the nuclear explosion starts exploding, the War Princess is shocked by this, starts remembering what happened to her whole life, starts feeling anger and revenge, then fights for the survival, and saves the lives of her teammates through the nuclear explosion. She has remembered her own flashback from her traumatic childhood and kept herself secret from her team. Investigation Xiamen Enforcers is requested by the Xiamen, confronting the girl who has no name, but has a nickname--War Princess and starting to talk to her a lot of questions about what happened to the Original Xia in which upsets the girl so much more than the Xiamen Enforcers could imagine. Surprisingly, Sauga and Chantel warn the Xiamen Enforcers even if they dare to ask their teammate and they can ruin the reputation and blackmail them to the Xiamen. Mystery Girl uses Snyder by talking to Sauna Stonley while the Original Xia protecting War Princess. Sauna Stonley tells Snyder that she made a mistake to be her sidekick because of what Mystery Girl did to Snyder by asking her about what happened. Sauga realizes what happened and knows how badly Sauna Stonley is upset and tense. Sauga confronts Snyder by confusing Mystery Girl by the recognization with her own uncombatant hand to hand. She does not care if Snyder is god of something and wants to challenge her as long as she can find some taste in her power and strength with her warrior belief. Snyder warns Sauga not to mess with her ever again, but Sauga wields a sword against Snyder, declaring Snyder a bad magic and traitor in which she can sense something in Snyder. War Princess saw what happened between Snyder and Sauga while Sauna Stonley stopped them, but Mystery Girl comes in her way. Sauga pushes Mystery Girl when Mystery Girl uses her own telepathy on Sauga, but Sauga gives Mystery Girl a lot of magical energies that hits Mystery Girl before she starts using telepathy. Origins: War Princess War Princess is only the reason why she is not giving up on fighting against whoever wants to wage a war and end the Original Xia's life. She is the strangest, the most mysterious warrior in this team. She has survived through flames from explosion. Origins: O-Muscat Omania leads the team among Omaniak, Omaniah, Omar, Omak, and Eritrea. They survived evading the most terrifying atomic bomb-like nukedown in the area. Before the incident happened, Omania telepathically and spiritually sensed some of them are making a plan to kill her and her friends. She told them to listen to her as they follow her words. Eritrea is glad to earn the trust in Omania because Omania is telling the truth by giving Eritrea an order to follow her. Then they met Asmara and Massaua. Origins: Chantel Chantel absorbs the kinetic energy from explosion by creating it into a card and protects himself from the explosion. He releases every single kinetic energy from the explosion. He fears that would be overloading his powers and could kill him. He saves his life and leaves the team behind. He has no choice to do what he needs to save himself first before them. Origins: Asmara and Massaua They got a response from the Original Xia. A response that Original Xia give them a message is HELP. That means they need Asmara and Massaua to come help. They failed to come. Too late. They saw a huge explosion. Origins: Sauna Stonley She is the first victim who willingfully tries to fight against the mystery unknowns in that area. She too late realized that is no one there and heard that someone told someone else that someone will send the nuclear bomb. She plans to tell her team that is missile coming, but missile is on its way toward her. No one has known how she survived this explosion. Snyder said that Sauna Stonley followed Snyder on the trail to Calibre's headquarters and then she is sent to medic. She is healing her wounds and seeming losing some of her amnesiac mind. Origins: Miyamoto She finds out who schemed the whole plan to make a perfect war and destroy the Original Xia. She is on her way to come after the Vietmese communists who talked with Japanese prime minister about the war that killed Original Xia. She surprised them all. She never tell what happened to them after she left. She kept herself a low profile. Origins: Sauga She is in a very deep troubled mind statement by believing herself that she saw her whole team dying. She saw Sauna Stonley exploded in the inside building with missile. Then she turned around and looked at War Princess running against the fires in the area. And she looked at Omania, Omak, Omar, Omak, Omaniak, Omaniah, and Eritrea running and jumping out of the fires in the explosive area. She tried to reach Miyamoto and founded that Miyamoto disappeared so fast. She is chasing Snyder all the way and never give up on her. She is furious at Snyder! At the moment of the shock, Chantel stops Sauga by telling her to think about herself now and informs her that we can save themselves by now. Sauga does not listen to Chantel and continues to follow Snyder. After that, she lost Snyder's trial. She is so angry at her. Category:Team Category:1991 Fairview Comics Team